Blossom of Light
by Difinity
Summary: After tragedy strikes, Rebecca is left with no one else in the world. Rebecca is now an orphan, but Jou then manages to have Seto adopt her. Through tragedy, can Rebecca gain what she's always wanted? A complete and loving family? DISCONTINUED.
1. Pretty Pink Roses

A/N: Okay, just as a note: 

I AM A REBECCA FAN!!!

You got a problem with Rebecca-chan? Then DON'T READ THIS FIC! *smirks like Seto*

Seto: -_-;

Disclaimer: Dif-chan no own YuGiOh!! So put those nasty lawyers away please ^_^

WARNING: This story contains SHONEN-AI! After all, what's a good story without some boy/boy action?? *gets whacked by the perve police* itai *_*

Pairings: Seto/Jou, Yami/Yuugi, Bakura/Ryou, Otogi/Shizuka, Honda/Anzu

* * *

Blossom of Light

Chapter I: Pretty Pink Roses

* * *

A soft giggle echoed from upstairs, the small sound slowly fading away as it reached further and further below. The warm, quiet afternoon was bright and sunny, the soft light pouring in through the tender blinds, like a warm bath slowly calming whomever was inside the room. A sparkling crystalline vase sat by a windowsill, a dozen pretty pink roses floating gently in the clear water. Upstairs, a small blonde girl sat on the ground with her small legs tucked underneath her bottom. Her bright green eyes glowing with happiness.

"Yuugi-chan," she pouted cutely, a childish blush forming on her pale cheeks. "No fair. But-" she said, drawing a card from her deck. "I play Premature Burial!" With a smug smile, the small girl set the card on the field, and special summoning a monster. Yuugi smiled at her, watching her carefully select a card from her graveyard. 

Yami, who was watching the two duel from his spot on Yuugi's bed, blinked as he watched the girl play the Tri-Horned Dragon. He exchanged glances with Yuugi, who shrugged helplessly. The holographic card glittered from the bright sunlight that filtered in through the blinds. With a devilish smirk on his face, Yami reached over and began to twirl a strand of Yuugi's golden bangs in his index finger. Yuugi, although trying to ignore his darker half's playful teasing, blushed crimson red as he muttered something to Yami that made the ancient spirit smile.

A soft knock interrupted the duel. Two brunettes poked their heads into the room, smiles evident in their faces.

"Ah, koko de kimi-tachi desu," a brunette girl said with a bright smile on her face. The blonde girl looked up from her card hand to smile widely.

"Anzu!" she cried. Anzu walked into the room and sat down beside Yami, who threw a pillow in her face. She stuck her tongue out at him, which he smirked at, and sat down behind Yuugi. Yami wrapped his arms around his small light, causing the shorter of the two to blush again.

Anzu giggled. "Cute." She stood up and clung onto her boyfriend's arm adoringly, watching Yuugi and the small girl duel. Honda smiled down at Anzu and pulled her closer. 

"You've changed a lot Rebecca," Honda complimented. Rebecca looked up and smiled at him, causing the older boy to laugh out loud. Yami-tachi continued to watch the two duel until Honda spoke up again. "Eh, I just remembered, where's Jounouchi?" Anzu rolled her eyes and smirked, her eyes bubbling with laughter.

Anzu flopped her head dramatically on Honda's shoulder as she placed a finger to her chin. "Ne, where do you _think_? Where else has he been for the passed week?" Honda frowned at her in confusion, before waiting 5 minutes. His eyes then widened as a triumphant smile spread across his face. Yuugi-tachi burst into laughter and Honda blushed in embarrassment. 

It was known fact that Jounouchi was now with Seto Kaiba 24/7. Ever since the two had confessed to each other, they had been together as much as possible. Though it was hard to imagine Seto being romantic, Jou seemed to be walking on the clouds and was head-over-heals in love with the CEO of Kaiba Corporation.

Yami turned around with Yuugi still tucked in his arms. The Pharaoh rested his chin atop Yuugi's head as he tightened his grip on Yuugi, trapping the small boy in a sort of a bear hug. Yuugi looked up at his darker half. 

"Yami, let me go," Yuugi pouted as Yami smirked.

"Don't make me kiss you." 

Rebecca stared wide-eyed at the couple, giggling occasionally. Glancing up at the clock, she squealed out in delight. The rest of them stared at the now ecstatic girl, who hopped up and down. "Ojii-chan will be arriving in town soon! Hurry, I wanna go see him!" Yuugi and Rebecca put their cards away into their dueling boxes and got ready to leave. "I can't wait to see him again!" Rebecca chirped. As they walked down the stairs, Yami held Rebecca's hand gently. Anzu saw this and smiled.

"She's really grown on you, hasn't she Yami?" Anzu asked. Yami smiled at his friend.

"Yes she has. It'll be hard to say goodbye to her though," he confessed. "She's like the little sister I never had." Rebecca stopped at the windowsill and picked up a group of pink roses. The others smiled at her as she carefully inspected each rose. Once she was done, Yuugi-tachi headed out the Kame Game Shop and to the Domino Train Station.

* * *

Standing on her toes, Rebecca peered around the busy station in search of her Grandfather. The train had yet to arrive but she knew that any minute now, her Grandpa would come out with his arms wide open and love shining in his eyes. He was the only family she had in the world. After her parents died when she was young, the only family she had left was her Grandparents. But her Grandmother soon died and she was left alone with Professor Arthur Hopkins. Yet because of this, she was discovered to be gifted, and now was a University student. [A/N: This has been confirmed in the show. Rebecca, though as young as she may be, is at an University level of intelligence. Neat, ne?]

Rebecca's smile grew as she saw a train come up. Sure enough, there she saw Professor Hopkins in the train, smiling widely at his granddaughter, waving happily. Unknown to anyone, a dark figure stood in the corner of the station, his eyes locked on the target. The crowd grew large as the train's passengers were let out into the open. Rebecca stood by the group of teenagers whom she had stayed with the last month. Now, she and her grandfather could go back home to America. As much as she would miss Yuugi-tachi, she couldn't help but long for the familiar sound of English in her ears. Though she spoke, read and wrote Japanese fluently, English was easier for her.

"Ojii-chan!" Rebecca called out into the crowd. She frowned, not seeing her Grandfather appear from the mob of people. Soon, the path cleared and she saw her grandfather standing there, eyes shining bright, his old familiar smile greeting her once again. She held the flowers close to her heart as she began to run towards him. Yami, being ever so observant, yelled out to the running girl.

"Rebecca, watch out!"

"Ojii-c-"

Through the crowd, a loud gunshot was heard. Rebecca's eyes widened as blood splashed onto her now shocked face. A body fell to the floor, along with the now blood-stained pink roses.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *


	2. Crystalline Tears

Thanks to:

Maiden of the Moon: LMAO. You so funny XD In any case, tee hee, you KNEW what was gonna happen and you still go OO; *hugs* 

Princess Strawberry: Yeah, I do. XD And isn't Yami being nice just so kawaii? ^_^

'Lizzie': Thank you for the review!

Kandea-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo: Hehe, thanks ^_^

Chibi Chaos Mage: Yeah bloody pink roses. Cool, ne? And that's true, Rebecca isn't the way she was when she first met Yuugi. I like her anyway though; she's so kawaii = ^_^ =

Teb Teb: ^^;; *smiles sheepishly*

Myaami: Hahaha, funny. And I'm telling you, I LOVE "Revenge on Myself"!! Keep writing it!! ^O^(Y)

Disclaimer: Dif-chan no own YuGiOh!! So put those nasty lawyers away please ^_^

WARNING: This story contains SHONEN-AI! After all, what's a good story without some boy/boy action?? *gets whacked by the perve police* itai *_*

Pairings: Seto/Jou, Yami/Yuugi, Bakura/Ryou, Otogi/Shizuka, Honda/Anzu

* * *

Blossom of Light

Chapter II: Crystalline Tears

* * *

Yuugi looked back at the small area where Rebecca was sitting, her small form leaning against Yami, who was gently stroking her golden hair. As she let out a small whimper, Rebecca turned fully to Yami as he opened his arms and brought her into a comforting embrace. Rebecca sniffed as more crystalline tears slipped down her cheeks. The small girl had decided not to view her grandfather as he lay in his coffin. Anzu let out a small sob as she gazed down at the deceased professor, her eyes red from crying.

She had stayed with Rebecca throughout the entire ordeal, comforting the small girl, praying with her, and both cried endless tears. Rebecca, however, had completely shut herself from everything else in the world, not finding a purpose or a reason to live. The brunette girl wiped her eyes and leaned against Honda, who's eyes were dark and despondent. He held onto Anzu's hand tightly, never letting her go. 

"Poor Rebecca," Anzu whispered. She looked at Yuugi with sad eyes. "What's going to happen to her, Yuugi?" Yuugi sighed as he answered his friend sadly.

"She has no one to take care of her now," he said softly. "Professor Hopkin's attorney said it would be useless to send her back to America, where she doesn't even have friends she could stay with." He pursed his lips together.

"So what's going to happen?" Jou asked, leaning against Seto who had his arm around Jou's waist. Seto could see the panic in Jou's amber eyes, the fear welling up inside the blonde boy. Yuugi looked at the rest of his friends, eyes despondent and clouded over.

"They're sending her to Domino City Orphanage."

* * *

With a soft click, Yami putting away all of Rebecca's belongings in her duffle bag. He stared at the bag, wondering how Rebecca's seemingly innocent life went wrong. A memory flashed through his mind…

*Flashback* 

__

Yami stood in shock, staring at nothing as his tears dried up on his cheeks.

'I…I…' He thought.

"Yuugi!" Rebecca ran to him, embracing him at once. She pressed her face against his chest, her small frame shaking.

'I…' Yami continued to think. "I…," he whispered. "…I lost…"

Yami touched the cold Sennen Puzzle.

*End Flashback*

He never forgot the kindness Rebecca had showed him during that time. Now, there was nothing he could do for her. The small girl's only family was gone, and how she was being forced to stay at the orphanage, waiting until a loving family would come and show her a new home. A shudder racked through Yami's body as he prayed to God that Rebecca wouldn't be adopted like Seto had been; adopted by a cruel man who completely broke Seto's childhood and drove him to the brink of destruction.

He stepped away from the duffle bag as he heard his partner approach the room. Yuugi looked sad, his eyes melancholy. Yami, offering him comfort, opened his arms and embraced the shorter boy. Yuugi buried his face into Yami's chest, sighing sadly. The taller of the two tightened his grip, slightly rocking the small boy in his arms. Yuugi shut his eyes, his hands slowly making their way around Yami's upper back. They stayed like that for a moment, before Yuugi pulled away, his eyes slightly filled with tears.

"Hey," Yami said softly, staring deeply into his lover's eyes. "Don't cry." Yuugi shook his head.

"I can't help it," he said, sniffing. "It just isn't fair." Yami ran his thumb across Yuugi's soft cheek. The small boy shut his eyes at the action. Yami slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against Yuugi's in a tender kiss. Yuugi's hands took a hold of Yami's shirt, clinging to him as if he would break if he let go. Yami's arm wrapped around Yuugi's waist, pulling the small boy closer to him. Slowly, Yuugi pulled away, his face flushed, his amethyst eyes filled with adoration.

"Feel better?" Yami asked softly, toying with a loose strand of golden hair that hung limply on Yuugi's face. The small boy nodded. Yami looked at the clock on the wall. "We'd better get going." Sadness once again flickered in Yuugi's eyes. Yami grabbed Rebecca's duffle bag and was heading out the door when Yuugi called out to him.

"Yami," he said. The spirit of the Sennen Puzzle turned around to face his lover.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

A soft smile spread across Yami's features; a smile that was only meant for Yuugi to see.

"I love you too."

* * *

After all the preparations were set and done, a woman from the orphanage came over to pick up Rebecca and take her to the orphanage. Yuugi stood by his yami's side, his eyes filled with apprehension. Rebecca had her duffle bag in her hands, her eyes blank and sad. Everyone stood in the Kame Game Shop; Yami had his arm wrapped around Yuugi's waist, Anzu stood next to Honda, his arm drapped around the girl's petite frame. Jou stood beside Yuugi, all at once longing for Seto to embrace him gently.

Jou's heart was lifted as he saw Seto step hurriedly into the store. His cold eyes flashed worriedly for a split second as he stared at the woman from the orphanage. The elderly woman stared at him, slowly squinting her eyes to study the CEO's profile. Her eyes then widened as she recognized Seto.

"Little Seto?" she asked, false tenderness evident in her voice. Despite the tension, Yami bit his bottom lip to keep from bursting out in laughter. Honda buried his face into Anzu's hair to muffle his snickers. Seto shot the two of them his infamous Kaiba Glare, which caused Honda to stop, yet Yami continued to bit his bottom lip, his shoulders visibly shaking from the bottled up laughter. Seto glanced over to the elderly woman, his expression hard and cold.

"You will address me as 'Mr. Kaiba'," Seto snapped. "I no longer pertain to your orphanage." The woman nodded shakily. Wordlessly, Seto walked over to Jou and wrapped his arm around the blonde boy's face, earning a pale blush that spread across Jou's cheeks.

"Yes well," the woman stuttered, slightly flustered at Seto's appearance and harsh exterior More surprising to her, however, was seeing the CEO's romantic-interest. "I will be taking the child with me now." For unknown reasons, Seto's heart lurched as he saw the sheer panic cut through Rebecca's dull gaze. Her eyes grew wide as she felt herself get pulled out of the Game Shop.

"Tasukeru," she whispered. Her emerald eyes captured Seto's gaze. Everyone gaped as Rebecca began to struggle against the elderly woman. She shook her head furiously, her face pinched white with fear and despair. Rebecca outstretched her hand, but was continued to be pulled out of the store. Everyone scurried out of the store, watching the bitter struggle between Rebecca and the elderly woman, who's face was scrounged into a look of disgust.

Yuugi's amethyst eyes widened in shock. "Leave her alone! What are you doing to her?" he yelled. The elderly woman spat at Yuugi, ans the boy stepped away. Yami's eyes darkened as his blood boiled in his veins.

"Shut up you stupid boy!" she screeched. "This girl is now our property! You have no authority over her or anyone else!"   


"Tasukeru!" Rebecca cried. "Yuugi-chan! Yuugi-chan!" She began to cry, tears forming in her panic filled eyes. Everyone could only stare as Rebecca was forcefully pushed into the car, her duffle bag landing on top of her. The woman locked the door, forcefully, and then quickly ran over to the driver's seat. Rebecca pressed her small hands against the cold glass.

Jou's breath caught in his throat. For that one moment, he saw Shizuka in Rebecca's features.

"Yuugi-chan! Yami-chan!" she yelled from the car. "Anzu-san! Honda-san! Jou-kun!" The car began to rumble as the engine roared to life. Rebecca continued to cry. She pounded her hands against the glass, desperate to free herself.

Yuugi clung horrified to his darker half. "What are we going to do!" Yuugi cried. Yami pulled him closer.

"We'll do something; I promise."

Seto stared at the car as it began to drive away. Rebecca pounded on the glass once more before everyone was out of earshot.

"Kaiba-san!" she screamed as the car then sped away from sight.

* * *

End of Chapter II

* * *


End file.
